Fairytale Toothcups
by Httyd4eva
Summary: one of the two stories i promised toothcup how to court your princess readers. a series of fairytale toothcups, and maybe some plays *cough* romeo *cough* juliet*cough* and maybe some originals. maybe. oh and if you're wondering what the italics before under the stories name are, they're quotes from the books. toothcup shipping, you have been warned. Fem! Hiccup, Human! Toothless.


**A.n. don't care if I don't use the right names and change the stories a bit (or a lot), this is my fanfic, you either read it or you don't. btw I've noticed on some fanfics the chapter was uploaded wrong so just tell me if you see anything missing so I can re-upload 'cause they're right when I check the document. Started out as a oneshot (cause I really just wanted to do sleeping beauty) then decided to do all/ most fairytales. Btw toothless will be a lithe olive skinned boy with messy raven hair and green eyes, and hiccup will be the same as the movie, just with longer hair which is in a pony-tail and girly features. Btw I know the riddle sucked but I ain't redoing it! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1.

Sleeping beauty

_He approached with trembling and admiration and fell down before her on his knees….._

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Berk, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and everything was merry. Today was a very special day, for it happened to be princess hiccup's welcoming ceremony. The King and Queen had invited all the good faeries over. Eventually it came to give the baby her gifts. The faeries all stood in a line and up they walked. The first good fairy to give her gift was Tulip,

"I grant her the gift of wisdom."

The next, magnolia, stepped up, "I grant her the gift of grace.

The others followed,

"I grant her the gift of charm."

"I grant her the gift of beauty."

"I grant her the gift of kindness."

"I grant her the gift of harmony."

"I grant her the gift of music."

And so on, till it was the last faerie's turn. She held up her wand when lightening crashed, the candles blew out. Everyone was frightened. A billowing patch of fire surrounded the fire, and out of the smoke came the wicked witch, Prudence. She was 6ft tall with billowing dark brown hair and catastrophic dark green eyes wearing her signature red, V-neck, long sleeve gown with golden patterns on the sleeves and collar and belt. Everyone gasped in fright, till old King Stoick spoke up.

"Prudence! What is the meaning of this!?" he bellowed.

"Stoick, lovely to see you again, how's it been," she said, as if she were a common guest.

"You're supposed to be dead!" he yelled, grabbing his sword.

"Temper, temper," she chided, she then turned to the queen, "Sister, its been too long," she drawled.

"You're no sister of mine," said the queen, also standing up.

"hmmm, pity," tutted Prudence.

She turned towards the crib, "and who might this be," she said, her hand hovering over it, a wickedly long, sharp, pointy nail dangling before the baby.

Hiccup giggled and tried to reach it, her premature mind perceiving it as some sort of toy.

"Don't touch her!" yelled the queen.

"Relax Val, have some tea," a cup poofed beside the queen, who pushed it away as if it might explode.

"Leave Hiccup alone!" yelled Stoick, unsheathing his sword.

"Hiccup," she purred, stroking the baby's cheek, "Ahh, I see I'm interrupting something, very well, I'll just do the auntly thing and gift her, no? lets see, what to give you?" at this point the queen had gotten of her throne and had begun running to the baby, pausing outside the fire circle for she could not enter,

"I know," said Prudence, lifting her finger so the nail was pointing hiccup's way, a small ball of light appeared on the tip of her finger, "When she turns sixteen, dear princess hiccup shall prick her finger on a spindle and die," she spat with venom.

The queen looked horrified.

"Guards!" yelled Stoick.

Guards came rushing with water and put out the fire, ready to attack the woman, but she was gone. The queen began sobbing, her husband with his arms around her to comfort her. The baby had begun crying as the curse was laid down.

"Wait!" announced the last faerie (you guessed it) Melinda (hands up if you thought it would be her), "I still have not given the princess my gift!"

"You can reverse it?" asked the queen hopefully.

"I'm afraid not ma'am, but I can change it, instead she shall sleep for a hundred years, as well as the rest of the kingdom, of course, and shall be reawakened by true-loves kiss," she said.

Stoick turned to the guards and ordered them to destroy every spindle in the kingdom.

Years passed, princess hiccup growing more and more beautiful with each passing day, but also more and more vulnerable.

On the morning of her sixteenth birthday she awoke and dressed in her usual, a long sleeved, chartreuse, cotton gown which reached her shins, a vest-corset-thingy joined by straps and brown fur boots. She hopped went down for breakfast where everyone greeted her merrily, though some gave her worried looks, as if they expected her to drop dead at any second. She sat at the table and began eating her breakfast.

"Dear," said her father.

"Yesh da'" she said, her mouth stuffed with bacon.

"As you know today is your sixteenth birthday, and as you are expected to wed soon, we've, uh, arranged a wedding for you with the prince of the West, Snotlout," he said the last part in a whisper.

"What!" spluttered hiccup, spitting out her bacon.

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from choking….. and lunging out at her dad.

"He should be here any minute," said Stoick.

Right on cue the doors opened and in walked Snotlout and his father Spitelout. Snotlout took a seat near hiccup, "Hey babe," he said, leaning on her.

She swatted his arm away and got up.

"Hiccup," her father said.

"No dad, I'm not doing this, I don't care if he's your friend!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"Stoick, I see that all this is upsetting your daughter, how about Snotlout and I leave for now, to give hiccup a while to, er, get used to the idea?"

and with that the two royals left.

Stoick and Val (who do you think the queen is, 'cause it certainly ain't Gobber) ran after their daughter.

Hiccup had reached the top stair and was heading into her room when she saw a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and green eyes, extremely long, like 5 cm's people, and sharp nails who was wearing a long red V-neck gown with golden embroidery on the sleeves, neck and waist. The woman was sitting at a rather strange contraption that hiccup had never once seen in her life.

The woman looked up, "Would you like a try dear, it's a spindle," she said.

Eager to try the device out she had the lady quickly demonstrate when she pricked her finger, drawing out a drop of blood.

The king and queen had made it to the doorway, where they witnessed their daughter falling asleep.

"PRUDENCE!" roared Stoick in full anger, he drew and unsheathed his sword.

He charged at the woman, but just as before, she disappeared in a billow of smoke. Suddenly the king and queen began feeling drowsy, just like the rest of the kingdom, who were all transported to their beds (thank you faeries) and began their hundred year nap. Over time a wicked forest, with even wickeder creatures, grew, encasing the castle for the next hundred years, waiting for the man who be brave enough to cross and awaken the fair maiden…..

100 years later…..

a young prince by the name of toothless rode into town on his trusty steed to the kingdom of Damshuit. He stopped by a pub. He looked out of the window and noticed a gigantic forest. Being the adventurous young prince started a conversation with the pub owner,

"Excuse me sir, but what be beyond the forest?" he asked interested.

"There be a kingdom," replied the pub owner.

"Why the need for such a gigantic forest?"

"There be a tale of a beautiful young princess who fell asleep for a hundred years, the kingdom all falling under the same curse, but pay no heed young prince for it be just an old wives tale, many have tried and all have failed for the forest just be too dangerous."

But that was not enough to put a damper on toothless's quest. He mounted his steed and raced through the forest when he saw a lake. By the lake sat 3 beautiful women with tails. They began singing to him,

"Join us prince, stay with us forever and ever and ever," they chanted.

He became hypnotized and walked over to them but something told him not to trust him, whether it was the fishtails, the singing….. or that colossal pile of human skeletons that lay beside him, we'll never know.

He drew his sword and pointed it at the women.

"stay back," he warned.

The woman who appeared to be the oldest, had long blonde hair braided back and stormy grey-blue eyes, who wore a grey and blue striped bandeau with a red tail, stepped forward.

"You are the first to pass this task, we give you our blessing to carry on, and our part of the prophecy

'_an aunt's hatred curses the girl_

_a faeries blessing protects the girl'_," and the women disappeared, leaving a startled toothless.

Eventually he came to the village of berk. He rode past all the houses seeing that no one was awake. He saw the castle, in front of it was an even denser forest, across a lake. He rode onto the bridge when an ogre appeared from under the bridge.

"Who dare cross my bridge!?" he yelled.

"I dare!" yelled toothless.

"Hmmm, you are quite different young lad, most would be afraid, but you have courage, I give you my blessing and part of the prophecy

'_a hundred years pass_

_brave princes come'," _and the ogre left, leaving toothless more confused.

He rode on till he saw a dragon (oh the irony). It was a big, black, scaly, green eyed beast (And the irony just gets better). Its leg was trapped under a pile of rocks.

"Help!" it cried, "Help!"

Toothless looked at it, he knew that if he freed the beast it could, and probably would, kill him, but at the same time maybe the dragon could help him.

"Help!" cried the dragon yet again.

"Hold on," said toothless.

He picked up the rocks till the dragon was freed.

"Few humans would help a creature in distress, let alone a dragon. You have my blessing and the last piece of the prophecy,

'_to make the centuries curse undone_

_look to yourself o worthy one'_

toothless nodded. He soon reached the castle and entered. Everyone was fast asleep, guards snoozing with swords in their hands, maids on the floor holding feather dusters. The king and queen asleep on their thrones. He ascended the stairs when he saw a faint blue light shining above him, he chased after it, eventually finding himself in what to him appeared to be someone's sleeping chamber. The blue light shone down on a girl.

'this must be her' he thought.

She lay asleep on her bed. He looked down upon her, she was beautiful. He thought of the prophecy

'_an aunt's hatred curses the girl_

_a faeries blessing protects the girl_

_a hundred years pass_

_brave princes come_

_to make the centuries curse undone_

_look to yourself o worthy one'_

he couldn't think what to do. Fearing he may never awaken her he decided the least he could do was use the old remedy, _true loves kiss_. So he knelt beside her and caressed her cheek before slowly lowering his lips to hers.

Suddenly he felt an odd stir from within the kingdom, as if it had just woken up from a loooooong, nap. The princess beneath him stirred. He moved back as her eyes opened and she groaned groggily. She blinked her eyes, her perfect forest green eyes, and said,

"Judging by the fact that I feel like I haven't moved in forever I'm guessing you're the prince that woke me up."

"Well milady your guess is dead on, my name is toothless," he said, extending a hand for her to haul herself up with.

"hiccup," she said, accepting the hand so she was now sitting up.

Just then her parents walked into the room. They ran and gave her a hug, before thanking toothless. Soon the young royals were wedded (it ain't called true loves kiss for nothing), and the now awake villagers of berk rejoiced at the match. The couple had two kids and lived happily ever after.

The end (of this fairytale, the next one's Cinderella)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, what'cha think? It still amazes me that I gave you guys 3 options, and you all either voted no.1 or no.2 yet no one voted no.3 which was both! Anyways I need your help. HTTYD has lost its place! It used to have the 5****th**** most stories, now it has like the 13****th**** most! So plz will you all join this noble cause and WRITE AN HTTYD FIC, plz…. I'll give you a cookie (if you tell me about it)**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
